


"Steer Queer!"

by LowkeyDumbass



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Homophobic Language, This is one of my first fanfics okay dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyDumbass/pseuds/LowkeyDumbass
Summary: hi uhh this is sad :/// im trying to get more into writing again so!! here yall go!!





	"Steer Queer!"

Matthew sat staring at his computer in bed, face wet with tears. The words on his screen felt like daggers going through his heart, he could almost hear them. This bullying had started just a few weeks after he has come out at school. Originally it was just people "accidentally" bumping into him in the hall, now it's become YouTube clips, Instagram posts, even Google Plus posts of people screaming and typing "STEER QUEER!". All of his friends abandoned him, and nobody at school will talk to him now, afraid of the bullying being spread to them, or that the bullies might gang up on them too. 

 

He just wanted it to stop.


End file.
